


Kitten Crushes and Puppy Love

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Adam Milligan's Musical Menagerie [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam's People Skills are Rusty, Cat Castiel, Cat Lucifer, Cat Michael, Cats, First Dates, First Kiss, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam's people skills are rusty (read: non-existent), but Samandriel really doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Crushes and Puppy Love

“And then I said, ‘Hey, do you wanna maybe hang out this weekend? Catch a movie? Have a beer or two?’ And she _actually_ flipped her hair at me, and said that she was already seeing some guy named ‘George,’ but I _know_ that isn’t true, because I saw her kissing Lucas in the park!” Adam sighs angrily when the kitten in the red collar simply mews up at him in response. “No, I am not overreacting,” he growls. “We were going to move in with each other and raise kittens together and live happily ever after. I’m sure that even Lucifer would have liked her.”

 

In the corner, Lucifer hisses as if to say _yeah, right._

 

“ _Lu_ ,” he whines. “You don’t understand; Rebecca was my sou-” A series of dings and dongs interrupts his would-be rant about how he and Rebecca were simply ‘meant to be,’ and he raises himself, scowling. “Hold on!”

 

The path to the door is strewn with kittens of various colors and sizes and Adam prays, not for the first time, that he’ll find loving homes for all of them sometime in the next decade. He’d already had several inquiries, two from couples who simply didn’t have the time or the energy to properly invest in their kittens’ wellbeing, and one that had looked promising on paper until Adam had insisted on a house tour and promptly decided that no kitten of his was going off to live in such a hazardous environment.

 

Adam hurriedly unlocks the door, fumbling a little with the latch in his haste, and swings it open to reveal his neighbor Samandriel. “Hey, Alfie,” he greets, self-consciously smoothing his hair and hoping that his cheeks don’t look too botchy from crying over Rebecca. “You need something? Salt? Sugar? Flour? I don’t have any milk. Or eggs. Or chocolate. Damn, I could really use some chocolate.” He sighs wistfully at the thought of ooey, gooey, pseudo-break-up melted chocolate.

 

Alfie raises an eyebrow at him. “I believe I may have a chocolate bar in my apartment. If you’d like, I can get it for you?” He asks, sounding incredibly unsure of himself and vaguely uncomfortable.

 

Adam blinks at him, once, twice, before shaking himself and realizing that Alfie had come to him, not the other way around, and that he’s acting in a way that Dean would likely label _hella weird._ “No, uh. It’s been a long day. Come in.” He thinks better of the words and holds out one halting hand. “No, wait. I mean, come in, if that’s what you wanted. It’s a suggestion, not an order. You know, not that I’d give you orders, anyway. And not that you’re obligated to come in, if you just came for some corn meal or something. Which I’m also out of. I should probably make a list.”

 

Mercifully, his neighbor decides to ignore his rambling and smiles warmly at him. “I’d like to come in, yes,” he says. “I actually came to inquire about your kittens.”

 

_Maybe prayers do come true,_ Adam thinks to himself as he leads Alfie into the living room. “Of course. Just to let you know, though, there’s a pretty rigorous vetting process. I’ll need to interview you and take a quick look at your apartment to make sure the kittens will have the best possible home. I... I love them.” _Don’t cry, Adam, don’t cry,_ he chants like a mantra. “I’m gonna miss them a lot,” he continues.

 

Alfie laughs, and Adam is grateful for the distraction. “The good thing is, if I take one, you can come visit anytime you wanted to.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Adam warns. “I’d be there every day.”

 

Alfie drops to his knees in front of Mika and her kittens, which sends Adam’s mind reeling into all sorts of strange places. “I’m not going to hurt your kittens,” Alfie promises Mika with such gentle earnestness that Adam feels his heart start to beat faster. One of the bravest ginger kittens ambles up to him and he smiles as he pats her head. “If I took you home with me, I’d name you Anael.”

 

_No,_ Adam thinks to himself. _He couldn’t be a Preternatural fan, could he?_

 

A little round grey kitty stumbles up to his neighbor and mews. “And you could be a Balthazar.”

 

Adam makes an incredulous noise low in his throat. “You watch Preternatural?” He exclaims, Rebecca from Roman Architecture all but forgotten in the cavernous recesses of his memory he reserves for all the would-have-beens and could-have-beens in his life.

 

“Yeah. It’s a show ab-”

 

“I know what it’s about,” Adam interrupts. “It’s only my favorite show _ever._ ”

 

Alfie turns to look at him. “No way. Me too!”

 

_This,_ Adam muses as he and Samandriel dive into a heated discussion about the finer plot points of season nine amongst a carpeted sea littered with bobbing kitten floes, _could be the start something beautiful._

 

***

 

“First date,” he tells his cats – Mika, Lucifer, Gabriel, Cas, and ten of the original kittens – as he paces the hallway. “First date. Oh my God. I can’t do it. I’m going to make a fool out of myself. I’ll call him... I’ll call him and say Dean died.” He shakes his head. “No, Dean always dies. I’ve got to find a better excuse. Sam died. Tragic, really. Run in with a tiger at the San Diego zoo after a poorly thought out research proposal. I always knew that scene would be the death of him.”

 

Mika gives him a look that seems to say, _are you kidding me?_ and Adam runs a frustrated hand through his hair. “It’s never gonna work, I should just-” The doorbell rings and he squeaks. “Oh God. I can’t. I’m just gonna tell him, I can’t.”

 

Then Gabriel gives him a long, loud _mreow_ that sounds more like a howl than anything he’d expect from a cat, and he steels himself. “You’re right. I’m going to do this. I’m going to do this. I’m going to-”

 

_This is a good sign,_ Adam thinks to himself as he pulls himself off the floor. _Tripping and falling into a mountain of cat hair seconds before your first date? Totally a good sign._

 

It’s going to be a long evening.

 

***

 

Somewhere between pasta and dessert, Adam comes to the conclusion that he hasn’t yet put his foot far enough in his mouth with all of his mindless rambling and half-broken fragments of sentences thus far, and decides to shove both feet so far down his throat his colon will be feeling it for days.

 

“So, tell me a little bit about yourself,” he says for the third time that night. At Alfie’s slightly incredulous look, he adds, “Like, you’re not secretly a girl or something, right? Like, not that I’d mind if you were. Obviously.” He makes a vague hand gesture in the futile hope that it’ll help his rapidly deteriorating argument. “Twenty first century and all that. Just... I don’t want us to end up like Michael and Lucifer. No surprise kittens for us. So, just tell me before the wedding night, if you know what I mean. No, wait, that came out wrong. I’ve been spending way too much time with my cats. My people skills are rusty, as Cas would say. The character, not the cat. Because, obviously. Cats... Can’t talk. So, yeah, you know, um, uh-”

 

And then Alfie does something completely, utterly, world-shatteringly, heart-wrenchingly unexpected. He leans forward, almost in slow motion, still wearing that stupid, adorable little smile that Adam’s beginning to fear he’ll fall in love with, and he brushes his lips against Adam’s. Adam wants to respond, to deepen the kiss or to give any indication that he’s _ecstatic_ at the most recent development in their relationship – if it is a relationship, which it’s probably not, because Adam doesn’t _have_ any people skills – but he’s woefully inexperienced and all he can do is freeze up and make a broken little sound at the back of his throat.

 

“Is this okay?” Alfie asks, drawing away just far enough to speak.

 

“Yeah,” Adam whispers, voice cracking in the middle.

 

“Was that your first kiss?” Alfie’s hand comes on to rest on his cheek, and Adam is so busy basking in its warmth that he almost forgets to answer the question.

 

“No,” he squeaks. “I’m twenty-three! I’ve been kissed before. Lots of times. All the time. Every day.” Alfie rests his forehead against his with a quiet giggle, and Adam deflates. “Once or twice,” he admits lamely.

 

Then Alfie does it again, and again, and again until Adam can barely breathe, and all he can think is, _this is perfect._ Only when Alfie starts to pull away again does Adam surge forward and kiss him back, because he just _knows_ that he’d say something stupid otherwise, like, “I wanna raise kittens with you,” or, “You can be the Mika to my Lucifer.”

 

“I’m guessing this isn’t going to be our last date,” Alfie laughs when they finally pull away.

 

Adam couldn’t agree more.


End file.
